The present invention relates to an electronic device assembly, and more particularly to an electronic device assembly including a first substrate on which an electronic device is mounted and a second substrate on which the first substrate is mounted.
An example of a conventional electronic device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,075.
Referring to FIG. 10 of the above reference, a semiconductor device 43 is mounted on a flexible substrate 31. The flexible substrate 31 is connected to a substrate 13 via solder.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 9 of the reference, a solder member 32 and a solder paste 27 connects the flexible substrate 31 and the substrate 13. Part of the solder member 32 is positioned in a through-hole provided in the flexible substrate 31.
In a process of connecting the flexible substrate 31 and the substrate 13, the flexible substrate 31 should be kept flat and parallel to the substrate 13. When the flexible substrate 31 warps or deforms, the respective heights of the bumps (i.e., the gap between a conductor 39 and a conductive pad 23) vary with the positions thereof to reduce the reliability of the connection between the flexible substrate 31 and the substrate 13.
Referring again to FIG. 10 of the above reference, the flexible substrate 31 is stretched across frame member 47 to maintain the flexible substrate 31 substantially parallel to the substrate 13. The frame member 47 serves to position the flexible substrate 31 at a desired distance from the substrate 13.
However, this conventional structure has the following problems.
First, the conventional structure requires the frame member 47. Second, the manufacturing process of this conventional structure requires a step of attaching the frame member to the substrate 13 and a step of stretching the flexible substrate 31 across the frame member 47.